


The Journal of Nimh

by AkizaDragonBane



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 2 (Critical Role), F/F, F/M, Im learning tags still, M/M, Slow Burn, Tags may change as I understand them better, f/f - Freeform, f/m - Freeform, im sorry, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkizaDragonBane/pseuds/AkizaDragonBane
Summary: The journey of a Warlock doing their patron's bidding. Written down on pearly whites pages protected from time. What secrets and stories does it hold?And why does so much of it revolve around a 'circus man?'
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a full story version of a one shot i wrote on Wattpad. 
> 
> Fair Warning; I have not written a lot for this fandom so there might be a fair amount of OOC. Be gentle with me, I'm trying my best and growing.

**Third Winter Moon, A.V.M.**

This has to be the most confusing mission from my patron I've ever had. All he's told me is to continue further. Even then by 'told me' I mean he's yanked my literal chain in the correct direction. I'm more along for the ride at this point.

"Is everything okay Nimh?" Rokka questioned while at the front of the carriage. Crawling from the back i settled on the back seat. I told her I'm all fine though she gave me a skeptical look.

"How much longer till the next town?" I inquired to her as I admire the half orc. Trying the best I can to draw her portrait over again.

"Two days most likely." Rokka responds revealing her tusk in the movement. Mummbling a thanks I scan the light green woman. Her broad build, strong jaw, tusk, and sharp bronze eyes are easy enough. It's her mane of slightly curly caramel hair that always ruins my art. I've never quite captured the shoulder length mass correctly. It always looks like one big mess, or the curls are too exaggerated compared to thet true subtle nature, or when I draw the pony tail she has above most of her hair it fades into the rest looking like it's on the same level. Even the little beaded braid in front of her left ear doesn't look right. At least the long pointed ears she has are easy to work with.

"Wonderful, Maybe our lovely bastard hunter will let up until we leave." Rokka glanced down at me and sighs. Giving an amused shake of her head. I smiled at her as I continued with my struggle to pass the time. Eventually however we did make town. Got a room at the local inn and a meal. Repairing armor and weapons and pondering some shops. Before returning to bathe and turn in early for an extra long sleep. We awoke mid day and took our time. I remember chittering with Rokka from time to time as we got ready for the day. It was late afternoon by the time we paid for another warm meal, and stored our renewed rations.

"Where now little spirit?" I jumped in the back as Rokka took the front again. Our horse doesn't like me to this day. Most animals don't like me actually.

"North west of here." I could feel my patrong yank on my chain in that direction. Sometimes I really do wish he was gentler. Considering there's the risk he rips out my soul everytime he does that. Rokka got the horse, she said his name is Aster, to start foreward. Sometimes I wish i could ask help from Diomedes, but if I ever asked him to pull a horse carriage he would likely skewer me.

It took some time, but the will of my patron got stronger. Telling me exactly how close we were. Rokka pulled the carriage over as we approached a cliff. There was a stick with an extravagant coat at the top. Rokka checked around as i was drawn further. My eyes pinned on the ground. There was a soul there unlike any I had encountered before. It was bright and pale gold swirling with boundless life. There were faint winds of white and lilac too. The influence of a goddess was on this soul. The Moonweaver.

"This is the one Rokka." After confirming it Rokka and I began to dig the body from its grave. Slowly we revealed the person beneath who owned this lively soul. It's a lavander tiefling male with ram horns and ruby eyes wide open. The most noticable trait beyond that being the massive wound in his chest. Likely being the very thing that killed him. Rokka pulled him out of the grave with a gentleness that suggested he's made of glass. At the moment he might as well be. It's not diffcult to figure out from there what my patron wanted.

"You fix the grave; I'll fix him." We nodded and set to our respective task. Rokka refilled the grave so not to anger whoever first buried the man. While I tapped iyo my patron's power and my own. First using mine to repair the damage to his body. Once it was a useable vessel for a soul once more. I began to call on my patron. Reaching out and capturing the misplaced soul in spirit chains. Dragging his soul back to his body and securing him to it. Once that is done I took a moment to brush his hair from his face. Rokka brought food and water for when he eventually startled awake.

"It's taking longer then usual." Rokka commented while waiting for the man to rise. I remember reassuring the half orc all is well. I could sense my patron's presence here and around us. Including the presence of another deity. Based on Rokka's reaction I didn't hide my discomfort about the Moonweaver's pressing aura.

"It is her holy day." Rokka reminded me and pointed up at the sky. For the first time that night I saw just how massive the moon above us is, and how it had finally reached it's peak. No wonder she was so powerful.

**~•~**

"Is she always like this?" The tiefling from the back questions. I glance over my shoulder to scan over the pair in the back. The tiefling, who introduced himself as Mollymauk Tealeaf, is pointing at the second girl.

"You mean Nimh?" I ask him and he raises a brow.

"Is that her name?" He says with a fanged grin. I shake my head and snort.

"Sorry she's not the best at introductions."

"I've noticed, seeing how she hasn't made a single sound since me being here." He teases and I look at the hybrid girl. She's buried her nose into her exotic journal once again. The crystal cover resembling a flower from her home. Sparkling as she writes in the enchanted journal silently.

"She'll speak to you eventually I promise. It simply takes some kind of bond, and yes she is always like this." I assure him and he drops his head back.

"Always?"

"Yes, always. Sometimes she writes in her journal without even realizing it. It's always in her hands." I explain to him and he raises a brow.

"Nimh has poor memory, she always has. It's bitten her in the ass a few times so she began writing. She'll forget things that happened less then two minutes ago if she doesn't record it." My explaination seems to satisfy the man. His gaze going soft at that. Apparently it also earns some sympathy from him.

"You'll get used to her I promise." I reassure him and he hums. Settling against the wall of the cart.

"And will I get used to you?" He ask with a light and teasing tone.

"I'd hope so." I smile back to him and he snorts. Wearing a large and relaxed grin on his face. Returning my focus to driving the carriage foreward through the night. Running over the events of this mission in my mind. Nimh's patron is a mysterious figure who had gotten her in enormous trouble before. I only hope this is not one of those times. 

**~•~**

_"Look who has finally awoke." It's a deep rumbling voice that makes my head shake. I wince and groan uncomfortable and sore all over. All my joints clamped up and resist every movement._

_"Be kind, he's been dead for some time. It will take time for his soul to recover." It's a lighter and kinder voice that doesn't make me writhe. Eventually I feel a coolness press on my chest. Spidering out and easing the soreness and awakening me. I groan and pry my eyes open. Seeing a weird and unknown figure smiling kindly above me. She's a small girl with blue skin and white hair. Limbs made of writhing shadows._

_"Hello my little Tealeaf. It's so wonderous to finally meet you." She says to me with a sweet and musical voice. Taking one of my hands in both of hers. I've never seen someone like her before, but she feels strangely familiar._

_"I'm sorry dear, do I know you?" I ask and cough from a dry throat. Struggling to sit up during my fit._

_"Not personally no, but I've been watching you for some time now darling." She says and removes her hand from mine. Taking my chin in a gentle grasp. Tilting my head back to make me look up. My eyes go wide at the sight. The moon above is absolutely massive and glowing a pale blue sheen. Slowly pieces click in my head._

_"Moonweaver?" I question in awe and she nods._

_"Yes my little Tealeaf, and I'm here with my partner in crime." She explains and rises to her feet. Walking away as I focus on her. She's approching another unknown figure._

_It's a towering and broad man with purple skin not too different from my own. This flowing mane of white hair. He has horns and bronze mask hiding his face. The mask partly extends onto his long pointed ears not to different from my own. Wearing an exotic garb I've never seen before. If I didn't know better I'd assume he was a tiefling._

_The Moonweaver reaches him and leans into him. Splaying a hand on his stomach, and turning her head to smile at me. "This is The Collector. He's the reason I could raise you."_

_She cooes over him and I raise a brow. 'The Collector' is her partner in crime? The man takes her hand and removes it from his torso. "Not with my child nearby."_

_He sounds annoyed with the goddess beside him. His voice echoing and rumbling deeply. That's the first voice I had heard from before. The Moonweaver simply smiles and let's him remove her hand. Then the man focuses on me and I can feel his burning stare. He approached and I hear the clink and drags of chains. It strikes a cold terror through me when a sickle summons into his hand. My eyes dart to the Moonweaver anxiously._

_"Enough boy, I have no intention of harming you." He says as he swings his sickle before throwing it. I scream as it pierces me through the chest. I have flashes to a battle. Ending with me on the ground. Impaled by the slaver's weapon. It burns as he rips the chain back with a violent yank. It feels like something was ripped out of me. Panting I focus on him as he raises his sickle. There's a black smog comes off the blade. It has something hooked on it._

_"Good, now the Raven can't harass my daughter." He mutters and takes the object off of his blade. Now I can see it resembles an ebony crow's foot. It's the source of the black smog. He crushes it in his palm._

_"Couldn't you be kinder with him?" The Moonweaver ask as she comes to my side again. Brushing her hand through my hair._

_"I am. Now behave yourself boy, and don't lay a hand on my little blossom. Unless you want to find out what it's like when I'm not feeling kind." He warns and the goddess huffs._

_"Our boy-" The man cuts her off with a wave,_

_" **Your** boy Moonweaver. Just because he has my mark does not make him my child." He says and turns his back on us. Moonweaver sighs and meets my gaze._

_"I apologise for him, he's protective of his children." She excuses him and waves her hand. I watch moonlight swirl and thicken until it takes three forms. Two of them being wicked curved blades. They implant into the ground in front of me. I admire the full design of them._

_The blades of the scimitars are pale looking what I assume moonlight looks like as a refined metal. Along the inner curve of the blades are engraved runes. The guard of the twin blades resemble a silver crescent moon. The hilts are wrapped in pale blue wrappings with a familiar white dragon design. Lastly the pommel resembles two dragon heads. I can feel my eyes expand into dinner plates. Feeling my hands clench wanting to snatch them up. The third figure turns into a small box with a moon design on it. I can only guess it's full of tarot cards for me._

_"Take these as an apology little Tealeaf." She praises and let's me get to my feet and take them. Grabbing the hilts I play with them in my hands. Enjoying how perfect they feel resting in my palms. I put the new cards away in my pocket. Before turning to face my goddess once more. She's looking up with me having an expression of motherly pride._

_"You look wonderful little leaf." She praises as I watch her form glitter and fade._

_"You'll do so wonderful I know it." She says again and my brows shoot up._

_"Wonderful at what? Is there something specific you need me to do?" I question and her look turns gentle._

_"Yes, but you don't need to worry. As long as you work with The Collector's daughter then you will do fine." She reassures me as she finally fades away. Then the world around me begins to fade into white. Before completely going away._

**~•~**

I open my eyes and stare at the girl from across me. Recoiling mentally from the memory of what happened before I awoke. ' _The Collector's daughter_ ' whose nose is still buried in her journal. When I woke up I wasn't expecting the pair in front of me. 

I wasn't too shocked by Rokka. Considering I've already befriended half orcs before. Though she is very pretty for a half orc, and her ears don't resemble the usual half orc's. I'll have to ask about that later. 

The other girl however, Rokka said her name is Nimh, Nimh Locke. This woman is truly a surprise I've never expected before. Not only is she completely silent. Physically she's something completely new and hauntingly familiar all the same. Her skin is obsidian black with hints of tattoos of silver and platinum. Along with long pointed ears that also have small matching art on them. Her hair is a pure white I've only seen matched on the man from my vision before awaking. 'The Collector' however had painfully straight hair. Nimh's hair is slightly curly and arguably wiry. It's painfully long and laying across the floor in as massive braid. Clips resembling flowers and branches of some kind weaved into it. She's a short and petite woman with subtle curves. She resembles a Drow, but there are massive differences.

Mainly the two gazelle horns on her head, completely pupiless amber doe eyes, and her slithering and absently flicking tail. I can see her clawed hands holding her journal. Occasionally seeing the flash of small pearly fangs behind her lips when she smiles at something unknown to me. All traits belonging to Tieflings like myself. Her seeming so similar to something I know yet slightly off is also painfully like The Collector. Who was practically a tiefling if it weren't for the lack of tail and sheer size of him. When the Moonweaver called her 'The Collector's daughter' I thought she meant it metaphorically. Like that's how he refers to his servants, but looking at her. She really does look like she could be his actual daughter.

"Something catch your eye?" I jump and glance to see it's Rokka. She's watching me over her shoulder. I shrug and get up stepping into the front with her. Sitting down and crossing my legs. I relax back on my hands to admire the night sky.

"Just the strangeness of your companion." I admit and she raises a confused brow.

" **Nimh's** the one you think is weird?" She sounds baffled at that.

"Well yes, I've never met anyone looking quite like her. I have been friends with half orcs before however." I explain and she shifts in her seat.

"Fair, but I'm not your typical half orc." She admits and I give her grin and wink.

"No, your easily the prettiest half orc I've ever met." Her face heats up into a darker shade of green. Mouth dropping a bit as she refused to look at me. I chuckle at her flustered state.

"May I ask where you got those gorgeous looks from?" She snorts and shifts again.

"My mom was an orc," She starts off, "While my father was a **very** ballsy half elf."

"Oh?" I can't help the grin that spreads on my face. Her father having elf blood does explain the ears, and overall gorgeous looks. At the end of the day, her build kind of reminds me of Yasha. Thickly muscled and tall. Everything about both woman screams powerhouse. 

"Wipe that grin off your face tiefling. I don't want this cataloged." She explains and I hum confused. Before turning my head to the girl scribbling away furiously in her journal.

"Oh!" I perk up once it clicks.

"Now why would she do that? This doesn't seem like something she needs to write down." I question and watch Rokka's face fall. My joy falters at that. Clearly I've hit a sensitive nerve without meaning too. Even the furious scribbling of Nimh has stopped. Checking on her again I see her fold into herself slowly. Closing her journal and clutching it to her chest. Hiding her face by resting her forehead on her knees. She's completely shut down, and i can't help the guilt that pins me. Along with a strange cold sensation. One of my hands shoot to my chest. The strange burning is from there. How can something be cold and burn?

Rokka glances at me and her eyes dart to my chest. She pulls on the horses regins. Until the carriage halts for a moment. "Nimh, Nimh calm him down."

Nimh unfolds herself as her and raises her hand towards us. I see a faint green glow come from her sleeve. It pulses at us and I can feel the cold burning go away.

"Sorry about that," Rokka whispers to me, "Her patron is always quick to anger. I'd be wary of pissing him off. Especially since you've been marked." She says as the glowing from Nimh stops.

"Well fuck, thank you." I nod to the white haired girl. Who looks at me with a sad stare. Before folding into herself again.

"Though that's the second time I've heard someone say I was marked. You wouldn't happen to know what that actually means?" Rokka looks at me and gives a big shrug.

"Sorry you'd have to ask Nimh about that one." She explains and I sigh,

"When she decides to talk to me?"

"You could always ask her to write it down. Thats what i did." She offers and i chuckle a bit embaressed,

"I can't read." I admit and she gives me a sympathetic smile.

"No better time to learn then the present." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crossing into a town the trio encountered another elusive servant. Finding their focus in the hands of the darkest place. Covered in mystery and Gore.

**Third Winter Moon, A.V.M.**

"Oh would you look at that? It's a festival." I say scanning around the town. Watching as the usual looks scan over the three of us. Rokka and I are walking out in the open. Though I glance at Nimh who isn't doing the same thing. She's wearing a black hooded cloak that hides her entire person. She pulled it out of a chest in the back of the wagon. I'd place money that it's not a normal cloak. Seeing how it ripples around her and seems to distort her outline. The darkness seeming to shift and hide her. In broad daylight she sticks out like a sore thumb, but I imagine in the dark of night she must be invisible. 

"It's an end of harvest, for Pelor." Rokka comments looking at the purple banners hung from buildings. Each holding a artistic rendition of the sun in the center. With the edges being lined with golden wheat. The Half orc turns her head to her companion.

"You've been to one of these before right Nimh?" I watch the hooded girl nod. Hopping in place still completely silent. 

"I didn't see you as the celebrating kind of person Nimh?" I mention and it's the truth. She's quiet and seems not to care for the world around her. So I wouldn't imagine her drinking and partying.

"Nimh has been traveling long before we became companions. She's been to a lot of places and participated in lots of things. She knows **alot**. It's all in her journal." Rokka explains and once again Nimh nods. I'm staring at the tiny girl in awe. She's just a bundle of surprises, and apparently knowledge, isn't she? We continue on and enter the tavern. Dropping at the bar I smile at the Barkeep. Who wonders over to me.

"Beer for the tiefling?" He questions and I nod as he glances at Rokka,

"Same for you?" The half orc nods her head and he glances at the cloaked girl. Raising a brow before breaking into a smile. Before raising his hand and finger snapping.

"Just an apple again?" The cloaked girl nods and I raise a brow. The Barkeep chuckles and turns to get us our orders. I turn to the cloaked girl who sits on the stool beside me.

"Again? You've been to this town before?" She nods once more and I hum. She must have been wearing the cloak then too. Considering the Barkeep recgonized her despite it. Before we know it the Barkeep is back and gives us our orders. Rokka pays up as I watch the Barkeep throw Nimh a deep red and very shiny apple. She needs both hands to catch it, and even then its too big for her hands. 

"Where in the world do you get apples like that!?" I chuckle at how stupidly perfect that apple looks.

"It's from a specific apple tree at the end of the fields. It started growing apples like that some decades back. They all get collected and shared for this very festival; It's when they finally ripen." The Barkeep explains in a happy rumble. I nod as I watch Nimh's clawed hands trace over the crimson skin. Before giving it a twist that loudly snaps the apple into three. She plucks out one piece and hands it over to me. I take it with a smile and a thank you. Getting to her feet she gives the second one to Rokka. Who does the same as she keeps the third. Taking the time to sit back down and bite into the apple. Getting another loud satisfying snap. 

"So are we just going hang around for awhile?" I question and Rokka shrugs.

"Pretty much, considering we don't exactly know what they want from us. But Nimh has a nasty habit of stumbling onto whatever her patron wants from her." Rokka says with a chuckle and a somewhat tired nostalgic look. Clearly recounting some similar events to what she describes. It only makes me more curious about the pair. How can someone so quiet have such interesting sounding history?

**~•~**

I happily munch my apple slice. Enjoying the extra juicy and sweet taste. Sighing out of sheer joy and closing my eyes. It's been a long time since I've been in this town, and during this festival none the less. I can't help the blanket of nostalgia that covers me similar to my cloak. The only thing I'm missing to perfectly replace that day is the appearance of my best friend. Then we could dance the day away again, but there is no way for him to be here sadly. 

Opening my eyes at a crunch I see Mollymauk has begun to eat his piece of the apple. I stare waiting for his reaction. No fruit has ever compared to the apples I've had here. It almost makes me giddy to see someone whose never had it before.

Two crimson eyes widen and his lips quirk into a smile. He lets out a long happy hum. Before taking another eager bite. He chuckles through his eating. "Are you sure this came from a _normal_ apple tree?" 

Rokka raises a brow at him, "What other kind of apple tree is there?"

"I don't know something from the elves." He laughs with a shrug topping off his treat. Looking over the pair i think on what to do. There aren't any games or festivities in particular that either would be interested in. My eyes pause on the tiefling for a moment. Narrowing in on his, lack of flare. Smiling I continue to enjoy my treat as I get to my feet. Reaching over and tugging at Mollymauk's white cuff. Catching his attention easily enough.

"Yes?" He raises a brow as I tug a bit harder. He glances at Rokka who shrugs. Before getting to his feet. Once he's up i start to lead him out of the tavern. Now where is that womant this year? Leading him through the village and past multiple booths. I eventually spot the familiar face. Partnered with a much younger and unfamiliar face. Mollymauk is beside me as we reach the booth. The old woman turns and smiles to greet us. Her eyes lighting up in recgonition once they lay on my figure.

"Oh hello again! Have you come for another cloak?" She looks me over, "or perhaps a repair?" She says warmly and I scan her over. Feeling a familiar sadness at what I see. The last time I was here she was young woman with bright curly ginger hair, lightly tanned skin, a round face of freckles, and eyes overflowing with endless joy, light, and youth. Now she's slouched, wrinkles paint her face though her freckles remain, her ginger hair has gone white, and she's turned frail. Yet her doe eyes remain the same. Hiding my dad frown I shake my head. Reaching over and tugging Mollymauk to my side. Presenting him to the old woman. She hums and looks him over before grinning.

"Hello dear, are you the one in need of cloak then?" She questions with a laugh in her voice. Mollymauk grins at her and laughs in turn.

"Afraid so, my old cloak got dulled and left behind." He explains and she nods her head.

"Well, we will have to fix that wouldn't we?" She says in a teasing tone welcoming us past the booth. Into the small building behind her. Similar to how she had for me some time ago. The memory only makes my emotions grow and I sigh. Entering we step into a place dedacated to various fabric. The windows are covered by some of those cloaks, tapestries, and fabrics. Which dyes the sunlight that come through them from the windows. Purples, pinks, blues, reds, and countless more. Painting the inside with all these fascinating shifting colors. It looks like something out of the feylands. 

"Mia, Mia dear come help me." The woman calls and I hear fast steps. Revealing the young face i had glimpsed from before. Head of ginger hair, lightly tanned skin, long limbs, and two bright doe eyes glowing joy and love.

"Yes Gram." She turns to us with a grin. Looking over the two of us.

"Is it the man or the um-" She hums looking at me. Straining her eyes trying to tell what I am under the cloak. Reaching up I pull of my hood in the safety of the home. She perks up when she sees me. Eyes going wide as plates after a moment.

"Wait, your-" The girl yeeps when she receives a slap of a ruler to the butt. The old woman gives her younger a scolding and playful look.

"Yes she is, now let's get her companion a cloak fitting for him." She says as they move forward. I step off to the side and sit cross legged on the ground. Pulling out my journal and slipping off my pen. Opening it to the most recent page. Which holds a depiction of the very tiefling man before me as he is. I watch as the seamstress pair measure Mollymauk. Chattering with him and cracking jokes and making smiles on their faces. The seamstresses ask him questions of his taste. While my hand still works to draw the tiefling man and his outfit again. Though leaving it faint on many lines. Making them easier to draw over and erase for the cloak. 

While they work I open to the next page and begin to write. Registering the events of today so far. Down to certain sentences I still remember. Though some things have already blurred for me. I usually would have it all written down by now, but I've been avoiding writing out of embaressment. I've not had a chance to write without catching Mollymauk's attention. It's been some time since someone has called out my writing.

I only vaugely hear the other three in the room move around. Ignoring them I focus on recounting the events I've missed. Frowning and feeling my eyes sting when I can't recall from before the town. Nothing significant happened that I know. 

Of course I wouldn't know. Giving up my pointless attempts. I simply draw my symbol at the bottom outer corner of my page. Showing the end of the entry. Turning the pages I go back opening to the exact page I am seeking. Finding a drawing fully colored of a ginger haired woman. Spinning around with a magnificent flowing cloak around her.

"Wow." I jump and look up to find Mollymauk leaning against the wall beside me. Arms crossed and looking down and admiring my older art. 

"Who is that?" He questions and I hear steps and a pause. Looking I see it's the young girl, Mia. 

"Woah that kind of looks like me!" She says and drops down. Peeking at the page while resting her chin on her knees.

"Mia off the ground your dragging the fabrics." The old woman scolds and Mia jumps up. Giving rushed apologies to her grandmother. Who comes over and glances at the page. I watch her smile grow into a nostalgic grin at the picture.

"Oh look at that, it looks as beautiful as if you drew it yesterday." She praises admiring it for a moment longer. Before turning away to continue her work.

"Gram you've seen that art?" Mia questions as she follows.

"Of course I have, do you not recgonize the cloak in the art?" The old woman questions with her back to us. Mia puts down the fabrics to step back. Taking another look at the picture. I can tell Mollymauk leaned in too based on his shadow. 

"Wait a minuite-" Mollymauk says quietly before glancing at me, "It's the same cloak!" He declares looking at the cloak I'm wearing and the one the girl has in the picture. Watching him I see it turn in his head. Putting the pieces together.

"Lady Gliam, that's **you** in the picture isn't it?" Mollymauk questions, more so states, looking at the older woman. Who looks over her shoulder with a hum. Giving a mischievous look at the three of us. One that puts a smile on my face. Making shock appear on Mia's and causing Mollymauk to break out in boistourious laughter. 

"Miss Gliam! By the gods, you looked like a forest nymph back then!" He praises through his laughter. Leaning on the wall again to admire the older woman's captured youth.

"Oh stop it Mr. Tealeaf! Your going to make this old heart stop from embaressment!" She laughs back while I start to work. Drawing on the blank page to the right of the other art. Having to constantly glance up to scan over my current subject. Whose sat down as she works with her fabrics.

**~•~**

"I can't believe it! Gram looked so much like me! Ma always said I got all my looks from Gram and not her, but I never believed her!" Mia says as she works and I lean on the counter. Watching the young seamstress work while jumping in place. 

"No? Why not?" I question still having a stupid grin on my face. The girl's bouncing makes her ponytail of ginger hair bounce like a tail of her own.

"I've **never** seen anything that shows Gram from when she was young or even middle aged! All the art and paintings I've seen show her with a head of white hair already!" She squeals seeming so excited. Showing just how honest her shock and awe is. She pauses her handiwork turns to look at me.

"That's a portrait of my Gram." She states wide eyed and I raise a brow.

"Yes?" She blinks a few times before tilting her head.

"How _old_ is your friend?" She questions as it dawns on her. I think on it and realize she's right. Rokka said Nimh had been around for some time, traveling, and having even visited this town before. Yet it didn't even dawn on me just how old that would imply her to be.

"I-I really don't know." I admit in the same breathless way. Making both of us look at the girl still sat in the corner. Whose still working away in her journal. Though she's no longer frowning with shaking eyes. I don't think she even realized we could all see her on the verge of tears. It made me feel guilty even though there's no guarantee it had to do with me. I perk up with a whistle and turn.

"It looks like it will take some time for me to finish this. I'll have it done by festival's end I assure you, but I think it'd be best if you found another way to spend your time Mr. Tealeaf. Seeing how I doubt you want to sit around here for two more days." She teases and I push away from the counter. Giving a dramatic bow and straightening up. Topping it off with a two fingered salute.

"Understood Madam! We'll be back in two days then!" She laughs as I look at Nimh. Raising a brow as she continues to work. It's like she didn't hear us at all. Moving closer I tap her knee which makes her jump. Snapping out of whatever trance she's in. 

"We're being sent off for awhile. Why not show me around the festival some more?" I offer and she tilts her head. Before noding her head and closing her journal. Rising to both our feet we turn to leave. Nimh pulling up her hood before we reach the door. 

"Now," We pause and look at the older seamstress whose looking at Nimh, "You take good care of yourself." She says giving a loving smile to the girl.

"It's been a delight meeting you again Nimh." She says and I glance between them. Watching Nimh who raises a hand to the older woman. She says nothing and yet I feel like _something_ has taken place. Then both women nod and we head out. Exiting into a still roaring festival. Nimh takes the lead and my hand as she shows me where next to go. Taking me towards a booth with an energetic young man running it. It's a dart game to win a prize. We pay for the max of three darts each. I take my throws and bullseye two of them. Just barely missing the third.

"Here's your prize sir!" He hands me a small doll resembling a creature I don't know. It's pretty cute looking though. It also sits in my hand thanks to its size. 

"Your turn ma'am." The booth runner says and I look at Nimh. Snorting when I realize, she barely stands taller then the counter. Yet she picks up the darts anyways. Raising her arm before throwing it.

_Thunk_. "Bullseye!

_Thunk_. "It's a second-"

_Thunk_. "It's a three time Bullseye! The first of the harvest!" The Booth man announces and it catches people's attention. They all cheer loudly as he hands over the first place prize. It's a strawberry and she looks it over. Before noding her head to the Booth Runner. We move on as I wave goodbye. Following behind Nimh who pauses for a moment.

"Something else?" I question and only stop when she holds out her prize. 

"For me? Dear your too kind." I chuckle and take the fruit. She nods and we continue on. I bite down the treat as I follow her. Only vaugely wondering. Why give up her prize? 

"Hey you guys! Having fun?" Rokka shows up grinning as we walks up to us. She looks happy and looser. Squinting I see her green cheek have become discolored. Most likely from the liquor of the tavern we left her in. She stays silent for a moment before nodding and humming. As if she's listening to someone talk, but no one's talking. I can't see anything as I scan around. This is the same thing that happened in the seamstress shop before we left isn't it? It makes me feel strangely left out. It puts a pout onto my face. Rokka laughs and looks to me as I finish off my strawberry. 

"Hey Molly, the Tavern is getting out the special wine for the festival want to drink with me?" Rokka questions and I smile and nod.

"Well of course I do, oh liquor how I've missed it!" I laugh as we continue forward. Walking toward the tavern as Rokka laughs about what happened to her. We reach the door and I pass through. Only stopping when I intend to let Nimh in front of me. Scanning I search for the cloaked girl, but she's completely gone. 

"What's wrong Molly?" Rokka ask,

"Nimh, did you see where she went?" I question and the half orc looks over her shoulder. Not actually seeming bothered. 

"Nope." She says in an almost dopey way. I move to start searching for her. 

"Calm down Molly," She says with a sigh dropping a hand on my shoulder, "She probably got summoned by her patron. When he calls her she tends to just vanish." The massive woman explains and shrugs. Seeming completely at ease with the current course of events. 

"And if it wasn't?" I question and get closer to Rokka.

"Maybe you two don't have a reason to be worried, but I made a lot of enemies in life. It makes me more then a little paranoid." I hiss quietly eyes darting back to the door often. Fighting every urge to chase and search. I don't know how long I've been dead. I don't know where the Mighty Nein are, or the slavers that killed me to begin with. Part of me worries that the slavers are still around here. Stealing up the people, and my friends.

"That's fair but-" She stops as her head snaps up. She's staring at the door as I watch her ears press to her head. Face turning into a hard frown before moving past me. Shifting I move to follow Rokka. Whose already down the street. Chasing her I pass people who are watching us with confused gazes. I see Rokka has bolted ahead and into the fields. How is someone as big as her so fast!?

Once we reach the fields I see Rokka running forward. Eventually I catch sight of a massive tree. Including a shifting dark figure stood close to it. 

**~•~**

I'm watching the figure leaning against the tree. Bleeding out from their torso. Though I would like to help her. She's not my immediate concern. No, that would be the creature on the forest edge. Staring me down and barring it's fangs at me. Its tail swishing around it as it watches me with beady black eyes. Going so far as to flare it's nose at me.

"Nimh!" Tilting my head I don't take my eyes of the creature. Paying the most attention to the stinger. I hear Rokka skid beside me. Before letting out some foul curses in orcish. 

"That's a Wyvern." She hisses and I hear the sound of metal. 

"Jesus! Where did you pull that from?" It's Mollymauk's voice who calls out.

"I always keep my axes in my bag of holding. Molly mind sticking with the girl over there? I don't think you want to risk death by Wyvern." Rokka explains and Molly snorts. 

" _He's a juvenile, it could be worse._ "

"Oh well in that case," Rokka walks up beside me, "Nimh I want it." She declares with a deadpan stare. I sigh through my nose and close my eyes finally.

" _I figured as much._ " I say opening my eyes and focusing my magic. " _Let me neutralize the tail first._ " I ask her as the red and blue chains lift off my skin. The Wyvern snorts and picks up it's tail dripping venom. I grasp my chains and dart to the side. Earning me one of the Wyvern's iconic screech. Leaping up I avoid the splash of tar like venom. I throw one of my chains. The energy chain wraps around the base of the tail constricting. Once I hit the ground the Wyvern spins. It sends me right into the air again. Only when I almost slam into the tree line. I twist and momentarily hit my feet. Running across the trees thrown by the momentum of the Wyvern's tossing. Leaping off I spin around the Wyvern throwing my other chain. Which spins and ties around the base of it's stinger. Letting myself fly through the air I manage to pull the Wyvern off his feet, and toss it on its side.

Focusing magic through my chains to stun it. It beats it's wings struggling to fight the stun. I force more magic down the chains with a snap of them. Earning me another apocolyptic screech. Right when I'm about to hit the ground I tuck and roll. It's not pleasant as I roll and eventually slide across the ground.

" _Alright Rokka, Now!_ " I announce to the Beast master who waves to me with her axe in hand. She approches the flailing Wyvern. Who manages to get to it's feet. Digging down I fight it's attempts to move it's tail. Forcing it in a mono on mono fight with the Beast Master. Whose spinning and dancing around it's bites and jumping slashes. The brawl causes them to both to struggle. Until Rokka catches it out and manages to throw the Wyvern herself. It's clear that with the tail out of the way Rokka is greater then the Wyvern she's fighting. He is just a juvenile but still. She pins its head and stomps on its lower jaw. Between the two of us we've completely pinned it. With it's wings and legs flailing wildly. The ground being the one reason it hasn't taken flight due to its ackward fall. 

Rokka implants one of her axes into the ground. Pressing her hand into its head. Before twisting it and throwing it around. I can see her speaking, but I can't hear her from here. That doesn't mean I don't know what she's speaking. Most likely fluent draconic. 

Eventually the Wyvern stops flailing. Though it's tail is still straining against my chains. Focusing some more of my magic I cough from the strain. Summoning a restraining circle under the Wyvern. Letting many of the chains shoot out. Weaving around it's entire body and restraining it. It raises its head and is hissing at the magic around it. Once it's been utterly restrained I release the chains in my hands. Letting them all go limp and disengage from the Wyvern. Letting my magic pull back and returning to my skin. Stepping forward I continue until I eventually return to Mollymauk and the stranger. 

With the Wyvern being tended to by Rokka. I focus on the wounded. Kneeling beside her and sighing. Eyes heavy as I pull on a different power completely. Placing my hands on her side I begin to heal her. She coughs and I see Mollymauk tried his best to stop the bleeding. Sadly I don't have high enough magic to cure the Wyvern venom. Only giving the dark skinned woman a fighting chance at life. 

Once I'm drained of what little healing I have. I drop my hands and look her over. She looks like a typical Drow woman. Excluding the white hair not different from my own. Reaching over I take a lock of her hair. Watching the white smear on my hand. Revealing a much more common color for Drow kind. She's breathing heavily with glazed over eyes. Using my spirit sight I can see her soul already fading. Poor thing. 

" _P-Please_ -" I hear her call in Elven quietly to me. Leaning closer I lend her my ear. 

" _Help the Children._ " My ear flicks and I turn to look at her. Hearing a clink of metal. Seeing a medallion in her hand. Taking it I see it is a sigil of a silver bastard sword in front of an equally silver moon. It appears to have been as large as her palm. 

"What symbol is that?" It's Mollymauk's questioning voice. Getting to my feet I walk over to the Wyvern. Eventually finding what I'm looking for. Pulling it off I reveal a band. Bearing the sigil of the church of Bahamut. 

"Shit, does that mean I don't get to keep it?" Rokka questions and I shrug. Turning o the woods. It's getting dark and my dark vision is turning on. 

" _Rokka we need to search for someone. Can you stay with the woman and the Wyvern?_ " I ask her and she nods turning to Mollymauk. Expressing what I need from him and he nods. Coming over to me with eyes flickering. Meaning his dark vision is turning on too. I nod at him and walk into the woods. Going through we search around finding the tracks of the Wyvern. 

"It's been on ground for awhile. That's not normal is it?" Mollymauk ask and I shake my head.

"Didn't think so." He mumbles and we follow the tracks. 

"She had a bastard sword some bit away from her. How long was she fighting this thing?" He openly questions and I frown tightly. He has a valid point here. The Drow woman must have been one hell of a fighter. Eventually we reach a more open area in the forest. It's also where the destroyed forest and tracks end. Probably where it originally landed, but that doesn't mean this is where the chase started. Pausing I kneel reaching into my cloak.

"Hey you holding up alright?" Mollymauk questions and I pull out two vials. Ones a small Mana potion and one is a health potion. Holding the Wyvern down is getting harder as we get further away from it. My Patron's magic is also sizzling my flesh. Popping off the tops I down the vials. Just hoping to manage a little longer. Also I focus and tap in my spirit vision. Opening them I search around for 'the children.' Scanning I pause when I see a group of souls hidden away in the forest edge. I turn off the spell before it knocks me unconcious. Getting to my feet I motion for Mollymauk to follow. Once we get to where I saw the souls we both look down.

"Holy fuck." Mollymauk whispers and kneels down. Approching the small group of quivering children. There are five little Drow Children huddled together. 

"Hey, are you all okay?" He questions gently to the kids. Scanning I pull off my hood. That woman was clearly their main protector, but she can't have been the sole guardian. My gaze darts back to something in the dark. Heading forward I approach what I see. Sighing as I see three full grown bodies scattered on the floor. Two drows and one human. Looking them over I check for there wounds. One clearly died from the Wyvern stinger wound in their back. Which still has venom oozing from it. She's closest to the kids meaning she must have died running. The Drow man has no outer wounds, but his head is turned at an unnatural angle. Lifting it I see the back of his skull is shattered. He died from a massive fall, The Wyvern. Checking on the human they have the most obvious and Gore heavy death. 

They're missing an arm, sustained burn wounds, and have a shining platinum spear buried in their chest. They're also the farthest back of the trio. Meaning she was likely trying to buy time. Out of the three, four including the first woman, the human is the only one who the Wyvern didn't kill. So the real question is, who did? 

Grabbing the spear I yank it out and return to Mollymauk. Finding all the children crowding around him. I doubt Drow this young know common, but he seems to have earned their trust regardless. Red eyes pin on my and then the bloody spear in my hand. It puts a tight frown on his face. 

"Anyone?" I shake my head and he sighs. Muttering a curse under his breath. Lifting my hand I reveal three more of the medallions from before. 

"More? It looks like an organization sigil at this point." He says and I kneel close to one of the children. Reaching out to them with my none bloody hand. One boy with pale yellow hair, grey skin, and red eyes looks at me. He seems to be the eldest of the group. Staring up wide eyed I reach a hand to him. Holding my palm face up. After a moment he reaches over and takes my hand. I feel a flicker and then the iconic click of the bond. 

" _Hello little spider._ " I coo to him and he gasp up at me.

" _Hello_." He responds in the elven language. 

" _Are you and all your friends okay?_ " I question and he looks over the other children. Two little girls and one boy and one completely androgynous one. 

" _We're okay, but they're scared_." He says to me and I nod.

" _Could you tell me what happened?_ " He goes quiet and puffs up his cheeks. Glancing at Mollymauk questioningly. While he has no idea what's going on. He speaks up anyways.

"Go ahead, Nimh's a good friend. She's nothing but helpful." He says reassuring the boy. I doubt the boy understands his words, but his tone has the intended effect. I appreciate it considering he has no idea what's going on. It clearly works as the boy turns to me with a new determination.

" _Grandmother gave us to the church, they were going to help us. Everything was ok. Then this horrible screech happened and the adults started yelling. The high priestess told us to hide and we did. There are other kids. Two other adults went with them, but I don't know what happened._ " He recounts to me and I fight not to let the grim reaction show. Instead of focusing in on the likely dead group. I choose to ask about something else.

" _The church? Which church is this?_ " 

" _The church of Ely-Eliss-_ " He sputters and pouts. Clearly struggling with the name. Chewing my bottom lip I reach for my journal. Yanking it open to the perfect page. Showing off the depreciations of the Drow pantheon. Pausing I point at one art and the name beside it.

" _Eilistraee?_ " I question for a double check and he lights up. Nodding enthusiastically and pointing at the sigil. It's a drawing of a bare Drow woman in front of the full moon. Suddenly the bastard sword sigil makes total sense to me. It's been a long time since I've encountered any members of the church of Eilistraee. Suddenly it all makes sense. 

"Everything okay?" Mollymauk questions, For a moment I feel bad about not speaking to him. Sadly with an adult that's not as easy as it should be. Giving him a nod i stand up. Legs shaking as I take a deep breath. Letting the spots fade from my vision. Giving Mollymauk a nod of my head.

" _Come on little ones. We need to get you away from here._ " I call and the little boy nods. Speaking to the other children. I stand vigil while the group gathers themselves. My grip on the spear becomes uncomfortable. Where is the Wyvern rider? No one's safe until I have the answer to that question. 

**~•~**

"By the Gods, where did you find them?" Rokka ask when she sees us approching with the kids. They bolt to the woman at the base of the tree. Looking I see her turn her head. I don't know how she's still alive, but she smiles at the children.

"We followed the Wyvern's tracks way back. Nimh scouted around while I cared for the kids so I don't know much more, but she did come back carrying a bloody spear." I watch Nimh settle beside the Drow woman. 

"Wyvern rider," I turn my head give a look.

"What?" Rokka looks at me and sighs,

"They were being chased by a Wyvern Rider. Based on the band and the use of a spear. They were probably part of the Church of Bahamut." She elaborates and I'm left speechless.

"Yeah I got the church bit, but a Wyvern Rider? Those are a thing!?" The fact anyone could tame or even ride a creature like that is beyond me. 

"Yup, but that leaves the question. The spear was back there and the Wyvern was here." She goes silent as my eyes widen. The both of us looking back to the group.

"Where the fuck is the rider?" We both question it at the same time. Suddenly every shadow seems too suspicious. Every noise a boot breaking a twig. 

"But why?" Rokka shrugs,

"No idea but maybe Nimh does. Half Drow and all that." The half orc offers and glances at the Wyvern. Checking I see it's still held down by the massive magic circle.

"How long is she going to be able to hold that?" I question and Rokka shrugs again,

"I don't know Nimh's magic is some draining and unpredictable stuff. One minute she's casting powerful spells back to back. Doing flips and rolls and basically being untouchable. Never breaking a sweat. The next she cast one small spell and she drops unconcious for days at a time." Rokka explains and it's not very comforting. I did watch her down two small vials. I didn't bother asking what's in them since I wouldn't get an answer. I've becoming more and more of a third wheel here, and it's stopping my ability to be helpful. 

Eventually Nimh comes over to us. She's shaking a fair bit, but I don't know if that's from emotions or being magically drained. There's a good chance it's both. Rokka hums and tilts her head, and once again they're holding a conversation without me. Sighing I decide to make myself useful. Moving away from the pair and checking on the kids again. Seeing the Drow woman has her eyes closed. Most likely closed by Nimh. 

Kneeling among the kids I see some of them are crying. Reaching over I help clean up some of their faces. All of them swarm to me and before I know it I'm being used as cuddle bug again. There's a language barrier here too, but it doesn't feel near as bad. Kids are something I understand. They're also way more expressive too. So they don't really need words to tell what they're feeling.

"Everything's going to be alright." I mutter to them and while they don't understand the words. I see my tone got my message across. It will be alright that much I'm sure of. Even if we've got our problems; This new team is not a bunch of push overs. We'll pull through this somehow. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Winter Moon, A.V.M**

I'm sitting across from Rokka having explained to her the church the best I can. Including what I found when i stepped away from Mollymauk. Her arms her crossed and she looks grim. The town's people were hesitant to let us bring the Wyvern to town. But it went well after we promised to take the blame should anything happen, and hooked it up with physical chain neat the wagon. The lack of too much resistance also probably had something to do with the act itself. They know the three of us fought a Wyvern and captured it, **alive**. It may only be an infant, but normal townsfolk don't know that. I hear the rapid sucesssion of boots against wood. Turning my gaze just in time to see Mollymauk come down the stairs. He bolts over and before I know it he's plopped on the bench beside Rokka. Lifting up an arm to lean on her with a sigh.

"So, how are the children?" Rokka ask and Mollymauk shrugs,

"Asleep now, Thankfully. The two boys and the smallest girl curled up together. The two big girls are basically sleeping in a guard circle around them on the bed." He explains with a slight smile on his face. Clearly finding their instinct to guard amusing to some extent. Tilting my head I can practically see the the pile from his description. It's an adorable image to think of. It also vaugely registers he mentioned a third little girl. Most likely being the identity of the androgynous child then.

"That's good to hear. I'm glad they're able to sleep despite what happened." Rokka says with a relieved sigh. Mollymauk hums and nods his head. 

"It's a shame none of the adults survived. They could explain what happened here. Rather then making us piece all of this together." Mollymauk says and we all nod in agreement.

"At least Nimh seems to know a fair bit." Rokka says and Mollymauk makes a face,

"Apparently," Rokka starts and lays out the bastard medallions, "These are the sigils of a moon goddess church from the Drow pantheon. Eilistraee, at least that what Nimh says." Mollymauk leans closer to medallions. Scanning over them with ruby eyes.

"Design suddenly makes sense." He chirps,

"Yeah, she's also a goddess of freedom and music. I don't know if that ties to our situation too much. But it does seem the adults taking care of the kids were all part of this church, and they were on the run." Rokka ties up the most important knowledge so Mollymauk is in the know. Which leads to the three of us sat contemplating at the back table in an empty tavern. With five, _most likely_ , illegally smuggled Drow children in our rented room upstairs in the inn half of the Tavern. We also have a tamed Juvenile Wyvern hooked to our Wagon. Not to mention the unaccounted for highly dangerous Wyvern Rider that's wandering around somewhere. Now how to continue from here? 

"Well if this is part of what your patron wants we certainly stumbled on it. Counting our gods this is the third divine thing we've stumbled on. Fitting." Mollymauk jokes and I shrug with a silent sigh. This sadly is usually how it goes. I really wish I could have some kind of guidance, but as much as my Father loves his children. He also believes we should be capable of dealing with such things ourselves. 

"Yup," Rokka chuckled and goes quiet looking between Mollymauk and I, "So Nimh. Do you think you could let Molly in? This being a middleman thing isn't too bad, but with a situation like this we all need to be able to communicate here." Rokka says it in a gentle tone. Giving me a motherly look. Her words leaving it wide open for me to say no. Mollymauk's eyebrows have shot up and he's glancing between us. Reaching up I scratch my chin shyly.

" _I can try, but I can't guarantee it will work. You know how it works with adults._ " I say to Rokka and she nods.

"I'm just thankful you feel okay enough to try." Rokka says and suddenly Mollymauk is sitting up straight.

"Wait. We're doing this? Whatever _this_ is?" He questions seeming both shocked and extremely interested. Rokka and I both nod. Which puts a smile on his face.

"Oh, Alright. So what's going to go down here?" He questions and my eyes pin on his tail. Which is swishing happily behind him. Getting up I move around the table. Gesturing for him to follow. He stops and gives a curious look to Rokka.

"Go ahead," She says getting to her feet, "I'm gonna stand guard over the kids." She says and our trio parts ways again. Rokka going to the inn room, and Mollymauk and I going outside. Escaping into the dead silent town and the darkness of night. Getting to the wagon I jump into the back. Using my dark vision to search through my personal trunk. Pulling out the items I need for this. Getting back out I find Mollymauk waiting for me. We walk out in a different direction then the last time we left town. If I remember right there's a small lake near by. That should help increase the chances of this working right.

"Would you look at it. It's almost like you planned this darling." Mollymauk comments as he sees the small lake. Reflecting the image of the full moon above us. I shrug as I lay out the needed items. Patting the ground i invite the tiefling to sit across from me. Which he does settling with an excited grin cross legged in front of me. I hope he doesn't mind blood and demonic magic.

"Now that is a weird looking dagger." He whistles as I pick up the dagger. It has a green crystal in it's guard. Encased with iron barring like a cage. The blade itself curves and waves having a talon like end. It has countless symbols only some of which I recgonize honestly. Grabbing the two strips of crimson cloth. I lay one across the fingers of my left hand. Glancing up at Mollymauk I give him an expectant look. He mimics my position holding out his none tattooed hand. I lay the other strip of close across his fingers.

"I hope this is actually nesscary and not some massive hazing." He teases and I shake my head. I wish it was like that. It would make talking to people easier. 

Instead of lingering on it I grab the small and vital bottle. Popping off the cork top. The air almost immediately starts smelling of sweet. It's a honey like and floral smell that is gentle and crackles lightly. Flooding the air with a light pink mist. It's an almost ethereal smell that puts my mind in a daze. Checking on Mollymauk I see his eyes are wide. 

"That is a smell, and that is sure as fuck is **not** water." He grumbles sounding almost drunk. No, No it's not water Mollymauk. Despite it looking like water from the outside. He takes a deep breath and inhales a lot of the pink miasma. 

"Oh, _oh no._ " He starts to giggling with a grin on his face. "Oh not again." 

I raise a brow and smile at the implication he's experienced this before. What a strange man you are Mollymauk. Grabbing the dagger I focus some power into it. Watching as all the symbols light up. Along with the crystal in the guard. The blade itself is radiating two different energies. 

"Oh what the fuck is that? What are those?" I peek up and see Mollymauk is looking at the lake. Seeing a massive shifting ethereal creature. It's body is long and serpent in nature. Disappearing before I can see the end. Itsa face is covered in reaching tentacles. Beady eyes are across its head, and it is shifting into multiple ieradecent colors with every movement. The 'those' are small wisp like creatures. I relax recgonizing all of these creatures after a moment. I pat his hand in a gesture to make him look away. He looks at me and I've we lock gazes I move fast. Slashing the dagger across both our palms. His shoulders stiffen and he sucks in a hard breath. 

It doesn't feel like a cut even as we bleed. It doesn't hurt at all actually. It feels _good_ even. Which proves the magic is working so far. Dropping the dagger I grab the jar. Moving it sends even thicker clouds that have shifted into a bright emerald green color and is going teal. It's going to cycle back to bright pink after a moment. I pour it slowly and carefully on each strip of cloth. Not soaking it, but getting it moist enough that it will work. Putting down the bottle I curl my fingers. Laying the strip across my wound. Using my free hand to tie it tightly on the back. Before cupping Mollymauk's hand and doing the same. Once that's done I take my wrapped hand and lay it flat over his hand.

"Fuck!" He shouts and if I could I would have too. That's the worst part of this. It's all pleasant until this point. Mollymauk has dropped forward. Shaking violently and resting his face in his other hand. 

I'm sorry Mollymauk. I know it hurts, and it doesn't feel much better to me either. No matter how many times I do this. 

I can actually see as his spirit is effected by the mixture of my patron's magic and the spirit ichor. It pulses as it's forced to merge and mold to the two energies will. Breaking that shape that matured souls usually take. Once it's shattered I feel the start of the bond. Which is a painful static that grows until it suddenly snaps into place. Once I feel it settle and solidify. I grab the cork top and close the half empty bottle. Finally taking advantage of our location I grab Mollymauk's left horn and yank him left. We both hit the water, but the moment we submerge it's like a slap to the face. Clearing up both our minds from their drunken stupor. We stay under for a bit longer before both of us pull back up. Gasping for air and coughing, mostly Mollymauk though. Since he wasn't prepared like I was.

"Well fuck that was weird as hell." Mollymauk says while holding his hands together.

" _Spirit magic is always weird. Throwing in blood and demonic magic, and your bound to get something bizarre._ " Mollymauk jolts and turns to face me. Blinking owlishly for a moment before collecting himself.

"Well, I was not expecting that." He says as I go to collect everything.

"So is that your voice?" He ask and leans in.

"Closest I have, yes." His grin just grows,

"Well then. Now that we can chat. May I ask why it felt like the best after glow of my life followed by being burned alive?" He ask and I assume he means the jolt of pain.

" _I have no idea what the expression means._ " He snorts and pulls back only confusing me more. " _But that's part of the ritual sadly. Rokka was rolling on the grass for a few minutes after words. Then slept for five hours. Having one's soul shaped and molded into the nesscary form is never pleasant._ " Mollymauk stays quiet for a moment. Head dropped back to where I can't see his expression. Resting his weight on his hands behind him.

"The kid didn't have a hard time; Plus I don't think the seamstress would have let you do something like this."

" _Probably not, but I've been in this town multiple times before. She was also a child when I formed a connection with her._ " I explain to him and he raises a brow.

"This power really is just mostly for children isn't it?" We're both on our feet and walking. Heading back into the inn and everyone.

" _Children's souls are like liquid they can mold and connect easily. Adult souls are not the same. They are stagnet having grown and stiffened into a certain shape. They're shell has to be broken for the connection to be made, and even then it's not guaranteed to work with everyone. Some just don't want to let me in._ " I finish talking as we reach the tavern. Mollymauk dances through and I follow behind him. 

"Fair." He says it and that ends it. We head up stairs and enter our room. Rokka is sat in a chair on wide side of the room. Opposite of the bed that is covered by little Drowlings. Rokka looks at us and raises a brow.

"So, how did it go?" Rokka questions and Mollymauk grins,

"It feels weird." He says and Rokka chuckles,

"Well your still standing, somehow. So clearly you had way more tolerance they I did." Rokka laughs quiet as she can not to wake the children. Going off to the side I let the pair chat. Opening my journal to record everything the best I can. Scribbling away and blocking out the world. Once I'm satisfied I close the book. Getting to my feet I head to the bed. Crawling into the end of it and curling into a ball. Slipping into the sweet and gentle entrance of sleep. 

**~•~**

"Wake up dear." I huff and roll onto my stomach. Blocking out the light and fleeing from the unwanted voice. 

"Oh you a stubborn one." It follows with some chuckling. Then everything goes quiet leaving me to sink back into the dark. That is until I feel something sit on me. I only barely register the grip on my wrist and the weight. Before my eyes shoot open and i struggle violently, but its too late to escape. Rokka's laughter burst out as i struggle. Tears in my eyes as a bunch of little hands tickle my sides.

" _No! Nooo! Rokka help me!_ " I cry for help as the children giggle. Taking a special kind of joy in rendering me helpless. 

"Sorry Nimh, your on your own. I'm going down to get breakfast." Rokka salutes through her laughter. Escpaing the room and leaving me to the mercy of six mischievous devils. Who continue to abuse my sides. Spidering a barrage of patterns on me.

"Smart choice Rokka!" Mollymauk calls as she leaves. Laughing as he continues to restrain me. I slowly stop struggling to focused on gasping for breath. If i could make noise im sure my throat would be sore from my laughter. Dropping my head i face plant into the bed. 

" _I'm awake, im awake. Mercy, Mercy!_ " I cry in defeat and im ignored for a moment. Only for Mollymauk to calm his laughter. 

"Alright, Alright. I think she's had enough." Mollymauk says as he releases my wrist. Sitting baxk for a moment as the kide calm down around me. Pulling their little hands away while giggling. After the assult ended Mollymauk gets off of me. I'm still gasping for breath. Feeling kind of light headed. I lay there for awhile as Mollymauk plays with the kids. Gathering them up as I collect myself. Sitting up imI watch all the children run to Mollymauk. His latent talent with children is pretty obvioius.

"Hey," He calls and I focus on him, "Do you wanna take them downstairs to eat, or bring food up here for them?" I think on it and eventually pick one.

" _It would be safer to keep them up here, but I doubt the little ones want to stay cooped up anymore. Let's take them downstairs as long as two of us are with them it should be okay._ " The third one could actively seek out the remaining threat in the rider. Everything should be fine with that set up. 

"Wonderful, Then I'm taking them down!" He says as he guides the little ones out. Shaking my head I get to my daily routine. Which mostly consist of changing my clothes. Taking a wet wash cloth and cleaning my hands, neck, and face. Taking a brush to my hair and getting it unknotted. Which takes some time thanks to my hair length. Throwing on my cloak I put on my hood. Once I'm done I head down stairs. Finding the tavern full again. It's still not hard to find our table however thanks to Mollymauk and the kids. Who are still somehow louder and more eye catching then rest of the tavern. 

" _Slow down, your going to make yourself sick little spider._ " I lightly scold the little boy. Who perks up when he hears me. His big ears dropping as he gives me a 'caught red handed' look. Who then slows down eating his bowl of stew. The other kids perk up, watch him, and follow suite. Very strange to see female Drow following a male's lead. I catch the thought and sour. Maybe I've spent too much time with my mother. 

"Here you Nimh." Rokka calls as she gives me my food. It's a bowl of hot stew, a piece of bread, and a bright shiny crimson apple. Sitting in the one free seat. I start happily eating and watching our much larger party. Mollymauk pulls out his small box and pulling out cards from within it. Playing and shuffling them before laying them out. 

"What are you doing Molly?" Rokka ask as she chews on a big hunk of meat. 

"Tarot card reading, throw me some copper and I can do a reading for you." He teases and he turns over three cards. Revealing the faces to be gorgeous arts. 

"No thanks, fate and I have never gotten along. So I'd rather not give it a shot to throw more then usual my way." Rokka says with a snort. Eating her food while watching anyways. Rokka hums and seems to think on something.

"You seem better Molly." She states and he perks up,

"What did I see seem down to you?" She shrugs in response,

"Yeah, not that I can blame you. Considering how you, _woke up_ , a few days ago. You've seemed a lot lighter today." Rokka says seeming even more happy. Mollymauk gives a wicked grin and a shrug.

"Guess once you get high with someone it's easier to be joyful around some new friends." He teases and gives me the side eye. I huff and feel my cheeks heat up. It was **not** getting high. It was a magic ritual. My reaction causes laughter from both of them. The children have no clue what's being said, but they start giggling with the pair of adults anyways. Only making my cheeks burn more. Shaking my head I grab my apple. Using my claws to slice my apple into pieces. Splitting it into fives and handing it out to the kids. They all take their pieces and admire them for a moment. Before the eldest boy bites down on it with a crunch. His eyes shoot open and he starts glowing. Happily eating more of his slices. The other kids follow suite and match his reaction. 

"Adorable little devils." Mollymauk states as he watches the kids enjoy themselves. 

" _Absolutely_." I agree before turning to Rokka. Explaining to her the buddy system I told Mollymauk upstairs. She nods in agreement. 

"Got it, so whose the two sticking with the children for now?" She ask and the three of us debate for some time. Until it's agreed that Mollymauk and I will take care of the kids. Rokka wants to try and break the Wyvern. Hoping to turn it against it's master. Making it her own after awhile. Then use it to track the former rider down. 

"Seems like a strong course of action to me." Mollymauk agrees and our trio parts ways.

"So you wouldn't happen to know a good thing for this many people to do would you?" He ask with a grin and I think about it. Before deciding on something to do. Nodding happily I lead the small group to the destination i have in mind. Slowing my pace for the sake of the little spider. Whose holding tightly on to my hand happily. 

"How did we not see this yesterday!?" Mollymauk shouts at what he sees.

" _They didn't have it yesterday. It's only for the last two days of the celebration._ " I explain to him and watch his crimson eyes go wide. He looks as in awe as the children. Not that I can blame him. You wouldn't expect something like this in a tiny town like this. Him and (most) of the children bolt. Except for the little spider whose still clinging to me. We follow after them much slower. Just as the rest of our little party jumps into the cool shiny water. Mollymauk having abandoned his shirt and shoes. 

"How do they make that overnight?" Little Spider ask and I think on it. It's a construct that resembles a climbing wall. Leading to the top and a slope drenched with running crystal water. Which currently has the rest of our group sliding down it. Hitting the pool of water at the bottom. Letting everyone who wants to cool off from the painfully sunny day do so. 

" _I know they keep the pool half built all year round. For the wall and slide I'm not sure._ Do _you wanna go swim little spider?_ " I ask and he looks at me. Before nodding his head. I take him to the water at the bottom. Ignoring the slide completely. Letting him carefully sink into the water. Slowly and much more afraid then his kin. Moving my tail I wrap it around him. Letting him cling to the end of my tail. Having the muscle around him seems to be a comfort. I sit on the edge of water with him. Making sure my cloak doesn't fall into the water. Eventually he starts getting more confidence. Which leads to him trying to swim. He struggles but with a bit of help he learns the basics. 

I watch everyone letting our tiny party relax without worry. Ignoring the stares of the crowd. Who are focusing on the little Drow, the Tiefling, and the patches of my black skin that is visible. Eventually my gaze pauses on a familiar approching face. 

"Hey," The Young ginger greets scanning over the water, "Woah is this what the running yesterday was about?" She ask looking over our little Drow. Her eyes land on the little spider. Who looks at her and startles. Struggling back to me to cower. Giving the unknown, to him, woman a suspicious look. Giving her a nod I was her face fall. She's looking at the little spider crestfallen. 

"I didn't mean to scare him." She says quietly scratching her cheek. I know she didn't mean too, but the boy is rightfully suspicious of strangers right now. She chews on her bottom lip clearly thinking. Sighing through her nose she glances when she hears a loud splash. I follow her lead just in time to wee a formerly submerged Mollymauk break from the surface of the water. Laughing loudly and without a care, and a shirt. I hear a high pitched yelp and glance back at Mia. Whose turned pink cheeked and wide eyed. Her noise must have caught the tiefling's attention because red eyes are on us in the next moment. Leading to a wave and wink from Mollymauk. Who barks out a laugh before going back to swimming. 

I raise a brow and watch pink turn red. Only looking down as the little spider tugs at me. " _Is she okay? She doesn't look good, she keeps changing colors._ "

I smile at his innocent questioning, " _Yes she's fine. It's just a thing humans do to express their emotions. Drow can do it too._ "

" _I've never seen a Drow change color._ "

" _No, because Drow don't like too. Also most other races it's hard to tell any ways. Because the color doesn't stand out as much on other skin colors_." I explain to him and he gives a satisfied nod.

" _Is she safe?_ " He ask lastly and I nod. After a moment he seems satisfied again. Releasing his grip on me to go a bit out again. Practicing his swimming as if Mia wasn't there to begin with. Mia sees this and relaxes. 

"Oh, its okay now?" I nod and she smiles. Settling down beside me without touching the water.

"All the town's talking." She whispers to me and I tilt my head toward her. Showing that she has my attention.

"They're suspicious of where all the little ones came from. Gram is worried because she saw you with that spear. Said she recgonized it, but wouldn't say anything else. It made her all pale and shaky." She admits with her voice dripping in worry. It's understandable that she's worried. I would never want to freighten the older woman.

"She seemed guilty too, and actually she asked me to come get you. If that's okay, she asked to see you as soon as possible." She says and I raise a hidden brow. Interested in following her to the other seamstress. But I can't just leave due to the agreement our team came too. Nodding my head i focus on the pool again.

" _Mollymauk!_ " I call and watch the swimming tiefling turn his head. Gesturing for him to closer to me. He nods and he starts swimming towards me. I feel Mia shuffle beside me. He pulls up on the edge of the pool resting on his crossed arms. 

"Hey," I shrug at his somewhat annoyed tone, "didn't I say my friends call me 'Molly'? Will you knock it off with my full name? It makes it feel we're business partners or something." He teases and pokes my thigh. Giving me a half hearted glare. 

" _My apologies Mollyma- Molly._ " He smiles at that and pokes me again.

"Now that wasn't to hard was it?" He chuckles before something catches his eye. Turning his head he focuses on Mia. Looking I see the young woman has scooted some way back and is red faced again. Refusing to look at the lavander tiefling.

"So what is it you needed darling?" He ask, more her then me, and the girl jumps.

"Uh it's just, my Gram wanted to see your friend." She rubs her arm glancing at him in flickers of her eyes. 

"Oh that's fine, but can you go get Rokka then darling?" She perks up clearly only growing more flustered by the nickname.

"Rokka?" She questions,

"Yup, a female half orc who should be by the tavern at our Wagon. Attempting to tame a Wyvern at the moment. Nimh can go once Rokka's here to take over guard duty for her." He explains and Mia perks up.

"Guard duty?" Molly just leans back and gestures at the gaggle of Drow children. 

"Oh!" It clicks what he means quick enough. She nods happily anf gets to her feet.

"Of course, I'll go get her. I'll be back!" She cheers and waves before running off. Molly hangs around for a moment watching her run. Before chuckling and shaking his head. 

" _What's so amusing?_ " I question and he side eyes me.

"She flustered so easily." He says with a shrug and I respond in the same.

" _Yes, I doubt she sees shirtless men often._ " I gesture at the town and he scans it. Seeing many young boys around, older men with gray hairs, and elderly ones. Yet the entire bustling sight is free of any young men. Even then most of the crowd is made of woman. I also know for a fact a large portion of these people **don't live** in this town. They came for the festival and that's it. 

"Fair enough." He says and I nod. Checking on the Drowlings again. Counting and making sure all of them are fine. Satisfied I glance back at Molly. Whose giving me a look.

"To also be fair though, I am _devilishly_ handsome." He says and it takes a moment for me to get the joke. Cracking I shake my head with a sigh.

" _That was horrible._ " I tell him my opinion and he snorts.

"Yeah, but it is true. I have that effect on people." He brags and I stare at him. Blinking owlishly a few times. He is pretty, the thin straight scars covering his shoulders and neck, and the massive twisting scar on his chest do nothing to detract from that. It's not like he isn't built either. But I still wouldn't call Molly objectively handsome. Pretty, elegant, dashing, flamboyant, charismatic, and he can be called gorgeous even but not handsome. My lack of a verbal answer gets his attention. He makes a face and I watch his brows press together and his smile falters. 

"Hey you two!" We turn our heads to see Rokka approching us with Mia. 

"Guess it's time to swap out; She already gave me the whole story." Rokka says and I nod. Putting my attention on the little spider. I reach over and ruffle his pale yellow locks.

" _Rokka and Molly will watch you all for now little spider. I'll be back._ " I assure him and red eyes widen. Along with a heavy frown as he grabs my hand. Shaking his head as he clings to me. 

I hear a click of a tongue, "He doesn't want you to leave. Huh." 

It's Molly who I glance at him. No, apparently he doesn't. Despite liking Molly it appears the little spider has latched onto me.

"Just take him with you then. It should be okay." Molly says and I nod wrapping my arms around the little one. Picking him out of the water I get to my feet. Nodding to the trio I keep him close as Mia leads me away. Eventually we enter the seamstress home. Mia getting a towel for me to dry off the little spider while we wait. She came back with a plate of baked treats. Giving it to us and waving before disappearing again. The little spider enjoyed his soft roll. While I have some of the crunchy crackers. Eventually the elder seamstress shows up. She looks pale and disturbed and when she sees the child her eyes glitter with tears. 

"Oh dear," She says as she sits in a chair, "Oh dear." She says again as I let her catch her breath.

"It was not supposed to be like this." She says sounding sad and broken. She reaches her hand into her cloak pocket. Pulling out a shining silver medallion resembling a crescent moon and a bastard sword.

**~•~**

"Hey Rokka," I call watching the children eat. Enjoying their fruit and venison meal. Rokka had apparently hunted while working with the Wyvern. Cheaper then buying food everytime.

"Yup?" She ask chewing on another large hunk of meat. I don't know where she keeps getting these slabs of meat from. 

"How's the progress with your Wyvern going?" I ask nibbling on my food. 

"It's steady work. It's got a some wounds that look man made. Probably was abused at some point. If it was the rider that makes training it work against them even easier, but if it wasn't it it'll only make it harder." She says with a considerate look on her face. 

"Work, wonderful." I chuckle and shake my head. "This mystery has me on edge. Why wait so long? Why let their Wyvern run off?" I question watching the four children. The androgynous one opens her mouth in a massive yawn. Reaching over as she crawls closer. I pick her up and drop her in my lap. Letting her curl up and settle for a warm mid day nap. The other children gather closer and curl up. All joining in on the nap. They really like following the smallest girl's lead. 

"I've been meaning to ask. How do you know so much about beast training?" I ask while petting the girls hair. She shrugs and she swallows.

"Grew up as a hunter. Beast have always been inclined towards me. I just chose to lean into it." She admits and I shrug,

"Fair enough." She turns to look at me while taking a deep drink of her water.

"So Molly I've been meaning to ask you something too." She says and I shoot her a grin,

"Right ahead then."

"How did you die?" I pause at the question. I wasn't expecting that question so soon. 

"Well obviously," I chuckle and gesture to the massive wound on my chest, "this bastard is the main culprit." She tilts her head and hums. Taking another rip of her meat. 

"Our party was split up, and well-" How deep to dive into this?

"You got overpowered by an enemy." Rokka snorts and shakes her head, "Fucking **hate** that." She grumbles and I raise a brow. 

"You sound particularly sour about it, past experience I assume?" She gives out a low sound. Something like a displeased rumble. Something utterly beastial in nature.

"Eight," She spits, "Eight different parties before I joined Nimh. Everyone one of them gone in the same way. 'Lets split up the group!' or we got separated by the environment 'We can go ahead without em.' Not a damn one listened when I said it was stupid and it'd get us killed and I've experienced this before." She shakes her head. Face twisted in a snarl that doesn't look good on her pretty face. The irritation in her voice is painful. She doesn't even sound angry about it. Just tired and thoroughly annoyed. Can't say I don't understand her frustration. Based on what little I know she'd easily be the most experienced in most these groups. Yet they didn't defer to her obvious experience and thought they knew better, and by the sound of it didn't end well for any of them.

"And here I thought I had a bad time." I chuckle and she growls at me. Only half heartedly, I assume, as she snorts after. 

She pauses her knawing and looks at me, "You want some?"

She offers and rips some of the meat off the other side. Holding out the tiny strip to me. Taking it give her a light thank you.

"You know on the subject of the past how did you meet Nimh," I pause and give a crooked smile, "Did you die too?" She barks out a laugh. While I bite down on the strip. Oh that's, _unqiue_. It's not bad in the slightest. It taste amazing actually. Despite how it looks the inside rips apart easily even for my weaker jaw. It's smokey and has a strong herbal taste. 

"Good?" Rokka ask,

"Fucking amazing." She beams as I bite more.

"Good to know my cooking is still top tier when it comes to meat." Taking another bite of her own strip Rokka relaxes. 

"I've always _known_ Nimh. I just didn't join her party until much later in life." She admits and I nod my head. Before I can ask further I feel shifting. Looking down I see the little one is getting up. She snifs and her nose twitches. Staring up at the strip. I rip it in half and give her some. She takes it and carefully starts to nibble it. Two eyes go wide and she goes back at it with enthusiasm. Glancing at Rokka I see her glowing with pride. Clearly she takes a lot of confidence in her skill.

"Can I know why a half orc, part elf, part human has always known a half Drow and half tiefling?" Rokka shrugs at my light prodding.

"Our Mothers were adventuring companions. We were both born into their adventuring party and raised and trained together. My old man was even part of the party, for a time. When our Moms wanted to go somewhere or do something they thought was too dangerous for children. They'd drop us both off with him." She admits and I snort.

"And he was okay with that?" 

"Yup, he adored us. He got to be a good father **and** the fun uncle. The dream come true, according to him at least." I raise a brow at her words and elbow her arm lightly.

"And was he? A good father and Uncle I mean." She smiles warmly at me.

"Yup, believe it or not." She says and we laugh a bit. I feel a tug on my shirt. Looking down I see all the Drowlings looking up at me. The littlest one reaching and grabbing at the remains of my strip. I break out into rolling laugh after and Rokka snorts. She rips off small strips and splits it between all of them. Which leads them all to devouring what was given to them.

"Gluttoness little devils." I chuckle as we watch them. Rokka nods in agreement and perks up. Turning to look at something behind us. Following her gaze I see she's watching Nimh and that seamstress girl approaching. I have to search a bit for the little boy. Spotting him when I see he's hiden in her cloak. Clinging to her leg like usual.

I can't see Nimh's expression under the hood. Yet the girl with her doesn't seem bothered. Though that doesn't guarantee everything's okay. 

"Everything okay?" Rokka pipes up and I Nimh's hood shift as a nod. 

" _We should be fine, as long as we leave tomorrow night._ " Nimh says and that gets a raised brow from both of us. Apparently she can talk to multiple people at one time. Outside of that we are skeptical of her words. She doesn't seem fine now that she's up close. More so the little Drow clinging to her gives her away. Because he looks terrified and is barely shaking. 

"We take them with us?" Rokka doesn't seem to believe her either. But she chooses not to confront her about it. 

" _Yes._ " It's a short and _bitter_ reply. Only making our skepticism worse. She moves to sit letting the Drow whose hugged to her adjust to continue hugging into her for comfort.

"I'm glad everything seems okay." The ginger girl pipes up. My gaze turns on her and I watch her heat up. It puts a smirk on my face as I raise a brow at her. 

"Your cloak is almost done by the way Mollymauk." She informs me and I chuckle,

"Molly, my dear. All my friends and companions call me that." I purr at the girl who starts to steam. 

"R-right, Molly." She says fiddling with her hands together. 

"With Nimh back," Rokka pipes up giving me a tired look, "One of us is free to go. Seeing as you've pulled double shifts. I believe that means it's your off time Molly." She says it with charm and a casual drawl. Completely contrasting the exhausted look on her face, and the judging eye she's giving me. Are you my wingwoman or not here Rokka? Make up your mind please.

"Really? Well I think I'll gladly take it." The little Drowlings have long run away from to go crawl on Nimh. Speaking to the boy with her in hushed voices. Letting me rise to my feet and stretch unencumbered. Giving the girl a side look I grin.

"I think I'd like to go check on that coat of mine actually. If your willing to see if all the _measurements_ are accurate?" The ginger haired woman happily nods. Fighting a smile off her own face. 

"Of course, I'd be _more_ then happy to." She says in a rushed manner. Practically dancing in place and as red as the strawberry and apples around here. Shaking my head I move to leave with her. Giving an unimpressed Rokka a fanged grin and a wave goodbye over my shoulder.


End file.
